


Teacher Sides

by SomethingOfFandoms



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Gen, Highschool AU, Literally just my head cannons for them all, Small Town?, Teacher AU, Theatre, With A Twist, theyre teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingOfFandoms/pseuds/SomethingOfFandoms
Summary: Literally just what I feel like the Sanders sides would be as teachers in a town...





	Teacher Sides

Logan Holmes  
* Teaches all the advanced students in high school  
* Very smart and analytical, but also knows the limits for his students stress and not to overwork them.   
* Has a sheet of paper with times to sign up for tutoring so students don't have to ask, all they need to do is show up.  
* Gives extra credit to students who go see the quarterly plays put on  
* Has a wall of students accomplishes for competitions or if a student is recognized for something.  
* Manages to set fire to the chemistry classroom yearly.   
* Can accurately calculate the trajectory of spitballs shot his way   
* That student was in detention for the rest of the day   
* Helps students get scholarships   
* Has a class for writing checks, resumes, and other adult stuff 

 

Patton Jones  
* Teaches kinder garden and preschool   
* Always has a snack and a smile to give   
* When his kids find him outside of class he always stops to talk with them   
* Highschoolers sometimes go talk to him at lunch about troubles they're having   
* Sets up a lot of field trips  
* Wants to have kids of his own   
* But he's gay and can't so he calls his students his own kiddos  
* Let's his students put on a play of their own like the high school if they want to  
* A corner of his room is all tile and can clean easily for painting and general messiness  
* Very encouraging   
* Hates bullying, and always knows when it's happening   
* Doesn’t have good manners but can teach his students good manners   
* Never has homework 

Virgil Storme   
* Deals with discipline   
* Is also the secretary   
* He finds the paperwork of being a secretary calms him and he can hyper-focus on it and get it done quickly.   
* Also does art classes   
* Is the head of stage crew for the play   
* And costumes   
* And makeup   
* Says bless you before someone sneezes.   
* Great listener   
* Has a script for when parents of people call so he can be prepared  
* Gives fair punishment   
* Doesn't discriminate   
* Dyed his hair purple when a student got punched for having green hair   
* Always has at least 12 stress balls he gives out and 15 fidget cubes   
* He hates pamphlets for anxiety the school gives out so he made his own 

 

Roman Knight   
*Coaches the sports team but is also a huge theater nerd   
*Director for the school play   
*Flamboyantly gay   
*Will walk into a particularly boring class and say nonsense to get the students to laugh   
*It's always Logan's class   
*Flirting is his second nature but the one time students caught Virgil Flirting with him, he was bright red and stuttering   
*Played the prince charming character when the lead student got sick and improved his way through the show   
*Isn't really there for the school day as he only needs to be there for the extra curricular's   
*Still is seen at lunch with various teachers   
*Has a nickname for every student and teacher   
*Forced teachers into wearing onesie's one day   
*Logan was not amused by his unicorn onesie   
*Everyone else loved it


End file.
